The present invention generally relates to lighting systems, and more particularly to lighting systems with zonal color control.
In the field of lighting systems, particularly those used for theater, television, film, and other sets, trade shows, building and outdoor displays, and the like, solid-state light-emitting diode (“LED”) lighting is rapidly being adopted. The low power consumption and digital control of LED's make them ideal for motion picture and television production as well as still photography. Additionally, red, blue, and green (“RGB”) color schemes and tunable correlated color temperature (“CCT”) are common features in LED lighting fixtures for image capture.
One such lighting system is that of a ladder light, which includes a series of linear LED arrays that are suspended with flexible webbing or rigid supports at specific intervals. This is a low cost, lightweight, and easily portable method for lighting large area graphics, backdrops, and large format transparencies for use in film and television. When rigged, a ladder light is easily suspended or assembled resulting in a field of light that can cover very large areas.
Traditionally, lighting systems have not incorporated control of individual lighting zones. Further, these lighting systems have generally featured monochrome color schemes. Therefore, there is a need for zonal color control of lighting systems that may feature non-monochrome color schemes.